Lay Your Head Down
by Katie Havok
Summary: "Just don't drown," she says softly and follows him with her eyes when he summons a pair of pajamas before limping into the bathroom. / Newt takes a beating, and Tina is tasked with healing him.


**Warnings** : none. Originally published on Ao3 on December 8th, 2018 and posted here for the sake of thoroughness.

* * *

Tina fingers the pulpy remains of Newt's nose with a heavy sigh before brandishing her wand.

"I'm going to have to set this," she murmurs, healing his split lip and the cuts along his jaw before meeting his eyes. "I really don't know how we get into these situations. You didn't have to get into a fight with those guys, you know. I could have handled them on my own."

Newt shrugs, looking distinctly uncomfortable beneath his matching black eyes. "I know," he says in a mushy voice, "but I dibn't want to see you get hurt. What sort of man would I be if I stood by and watched while — buggering hell!"

"Sorry! Sorry," Tina winces, aiming a cooling charm at his mended nose before laying her wand aside. "See! All done."

He voices a sulky grumble before tipping his head back, snorting loudly to clear his bloody sinuses. He swallows with a grimace before patting down the pockets of his clothing to find his wand, using it to siphon away the blood and seal the tears in his clothes as Tina wanders into the bathroom to wash her hands.

"Go get cleaned up," she says gently upon her return, "and then I'll tuck you into bed. You look like you could use the rest." Newt looks at her with wide eyes and she shrugs before squaring her shoulders. "You took a bump on the head. I'm not gonna dump you here and go home to worry all night. I'll stay and keep an eye on you to make sure you do wake up tomorrow."

Newt reaches for his bowtie with a smirk. "Aren't you worried about me drowning in the bathtub?" he quips, only to laugh — a sound not unlike a foghorn rolling over the water, thanks to his abused nose — when she rolls her eyes, before shrugging out of his waistcoat and shirt.

Tina tries hard not to stare at his bare torso but there isn't much else of interest in the hotel room, so she drinks in her fill as he kicks his boots aside and tugs off his socks before straightening.

"There're clothes just in the chest there," he says softly, pointing to the item in question before meeting her eyes. "Please change into something more comfortable and I suppose I'll meet you here when I'm finished."

"Just don't drown," she says softly and follows him with her eyes when he summons a pair of pajamas before limping into the bathroom.

* * *

Tina's just settled herself beneath the plush comforter when Newt wanders back into the room, scrubbing his hair with a clean white towel before coming up short.

"You're wearing my shirt," he says faintly, wide eyes drinking her in.

She glances down at the heavy, speckled garment, stretching her arms and luxuriating in its wash-worn softness before smirking. "I hope you don't mind," she says while patting the empty space beside her. "But your pajamas didn't fit me very well. Too tight in the hips, and I didn't want to wrinkle my good dress..."

Newt makes a noncommittal sound before hanging the towel and shuffling to bed. He climbs in slowly, wincing as his myriad injuries and bruises make themselves known, only to sigh when Tina opens her arms and guides him against her chest.

"I don't mind, you know," he says once he's settled, his head pillowed on her left breast. She makes a questioning sound and he rolls his eyes up to look at her before closing them. "The shirt, I mean. I don't mind you wearing it...though I suppose if I'm being entirely honest, I'd prefer you wore nothing at all."

Tina laughs before smoothing a hand over his head, wondering how long it'll take him to notice just how many buttons she'd left unfastened. "Your hair is really soft after you wash it," she says instead, smirking down at him. "You should probably wash it more often."

Newt hums at that, tucking more comfortably into the shape of her body and settling in with a sigh. She smiles down at him softly, heart glowing like a lump of warm and content coal in her chest before gently touching his swollen face. "You should sleep," she whispers and is rewarded with him tightening his arms around her, murmuring in agreement. "I'll be here when you wake up."

He makes a low purring sound before cracking his eyes open. "I look forward to it," he whispers and touches her hand. "I love you, Tina. Thank you for...well, I suppose for being you."

Tina giggles at that, absurdly touched by his honesty. "I love you too," she says softly, "and thank you for defending my honor, even if you didn't have to. It means more than I can say.

"I wouldn't take a beating for just anyone, you know," Newt mumbles dryly, and she laughs again before he laces her fingers with his own, his eyes drifting closed. "Goodnight, dearest."

"Goodnight, Newt," she whispers, and strokes his hair with her free hand as he drifts until the streetlights behind the windows go dark and she sleeps, holding him close.

Thanks, as always, to Kemara for beta-reading, advice and encouragement.

* * *

Written at the behest of an anonymous prompt, who request Newtina and "your hair is really soft after you wash it." Want one of your own? Come find me on Tumblr at katiehavok and drop me a line!


End file.
